Teen Titans: Return Of the Jedi!
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: One Shot. This a funny Star Wars spoof i came up with, enjoy!


Hah. Hah. I'm back again with another ficcy!

This is a Star Wars spoof, where the Teen Titan characters are going to be playing to Star Wars Characters. There will be excerpts from the Star Wars Movies, and the characters are going to be played by the Teen Titans. It's a pretty short one – shot but I think you'll be amused.

Robin as Luke Skywalker

Cyborg as C-3PO

Beast Boy as Yoda/desert animal

Slade as Darth Vader

Starfire as Princess Leia Organa

Raven as Raven (Couldn't think of anyone for her to play /)

Speedy as Han Solo

Disclaimer: I possess no ownage of TT or Star Wars.

_(This is the part where the words are scrolling across the screen) _

_In a galaxy far, far away _

_There were Five teenage superheroes _

_They had to…uhhh…Save the princess_

_And umm_

_Defeat Slade Vader_

_And _

_Ah, fuck it. _

Scene one: Cold Desert

Robin Skywalker and his friend Raven were walking through a cold desert with a green llama creature at their side, who didn't seem to be doing too well, but they paid no mind to him.

"You didn't have to bring me along, Robin, I could have stayed at the tower and played solitaire or something…" Said Raven

"Raven! Shh! We're playing _Star Wars _Characters! You can't be a Titan!" Robin Reminded her. He was wearing the Jedi cloak, and his staff had been turned into a light saber. Raven looks around and sighs. Then Robin spoke.

"I wonder what would happen if you shoved a light Saber up someone's – OUCH!" Robin stops talking momentarily to a slap on the face from Raven.

"What! I was gonna say _nose!_" Robin assured

"Surrrre ya were" Raven replied "you're sick you know that?"

"You're the sick one for thinking I was going to say _ass_" Robin replied

"How did you know I was going to say ass?" asked Raven as they pushed on through the freezing cold desert. "You _assumed _I was thinking you were going to say _ass _so that makes you the sick one"

"Well what else besides nose and ass can you stick a light saber up!" Robin exclaimed. There was a short pause and Robin stopped and got wide eyed, then shook his head.

"I don't even WANT to KNOW the pictures going through your head right now" Raven said shaking her head slowly.

"I'm a BAD, BAD, man!" said Robin shaking his head vigorously. Suddenly, the green Beast Boy Llama drops dead.

"Shit" swore Robin "now what'll we do? It's almost nightfall and it's getting freezing!"

Raven shivers and pulls her cloak around her and puts her hood up. "I don't know, you're the amazing Jedi hero, you think of something"

There was a long pause and then Robin Skywalker cleared his throat and said. "Raven"

"What?" replied Raven.

"If we are going to survive the night, we have to _cut open _Beast Boy and _nest inside his dead body _for warmth so we don't die" Suddenly Beast Boy gets up.

"No fucking way, I quit this job, you two are on your own" Beast Boy walks away and soon disappears into the night.

"I say we go after him and cut him up even if he _is _alive, the little deserter" Raven said crossing her arms. There was another pause in which Robin Skywalker sat cross – legged on the ground and started thinking; Raven tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Robin's final result. Finally he spoke.

"I've come to a reasonable conclusion" Robin finally said getting up.

"What?" asked Raven sounding a tad skeptical

"Since I'm "the amazing Jedi Hero", as you so kindly put, I have to cut you open and nest inside you so I can live on and go rescue Princess Starfire Organa"

"Or you can get a light saber shoved up your -" Suddenly Beast Boy comes back screaming like a girl and latches onto Raven's leg and starts sucking his thumb. Raven shakes him off.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" asked Robin.

"Really weird creatures and things out there!" Beast Boy whined.

"Serves you right for ditching us" Raven scolded. Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Okay, we're getting a little too off topic here, Beast Boy , you have to turn back into that creepy animal and provide us warmth for the night, I'll get a fire going"

Beast Boy snorts and turns back into the freaky camel thing and curls up the ground, Raven sits in the cold snow on the other side of the firewood Robin has prepared and pulls out a book. Robin lights the fire and sits down.

End of Scene one

Scene two: Conversation between Princess Starfire and Wicket the Ewok

"Well you're a jittery little thing aren't you?" asked Princess Starfire to the Ewok. Suddenly Wicket gets really mad.

"hey fuck you bitch, how the hell dare you call me _jittery _you little Ho!"

"Excuse me, little jittery one, but what is a "Ho?"" asked Princess Starfire.

"You really a freaking dumbass aren't you!" Wicket yelled "A "ho" is a little bitch like you that has sex for money!" Princess Starfire blinked.

"…Sex for money…? But all the people on my planet do that!" Starfire replied. Wicket blinked.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"Simple, a male can not court a female without first paying her five-hundred Tamarian Yorknars first"

:End of Scene two:

:Scene Three: Back at the cold desert…: 

"There is one thing I don't understand…" Robin said as he looked at the ground.

"Whats that?" asked Raven

"Well…" Started Robin "For a start, I'm supposed to be rescuing Starfire, right?"

"Duh…" Raven replied

"Well, in the Star Wars movies, Princess Leia Organa who is Luke Skywalkers sister…correct?"

"I think…" Raven replied tapping her knee impatiently.

"Well, then does that make Starfire my sister?" Robin asked looking up. Beast Boy suddenly changed back into his human form.

"Dude! That would be disturbing!" Raven and Robin shot him evil looks, and he shrugged and then turned back into the creature.

"Well" Raven Started "Since we are just pretending to be the Star Wars Characters, I think once we're back in our show, Starfire won't have to be your sister anymore…"

"Okay good" Robin replied "Because that would be gross!"

:End Of Scene Three:

:Scene Four: Conversation between Speedy Solo and Princess Starfire Organa:

"You love him don't you?" asked Speedy Solo

"Damn Straight. And you better not get in the way when he gets back" replied Starfire

"Ummm, that wasn't your line…" Speedy replied

"Really…what was it?" Starfire asked looking confused

"Your supposed to say "Yes" then I say "I understand, I won't get in the way when he gets back" and then you say "It's not like that at all" and then you tell me Robin Skywalker is your brother"

"But Robin is not my brother" Starfire protested

"Yes, but we're _acting_, your supposed to _say _that Robin is your brother"

"I do not understand the strange earthly ways of Earthling entertainment" replied Starfire innocently. Speedy smacks his forehead and walks away.

:Scene Five: Speedy Solo and Robin Skywalker:

"I think my eyes are getting better" Says Solo "Instead of a big dark blur I see a big light blur"

"Well that's gay" Replies Robin, Speedy shakes his head in disbelief and smacks his forehead.

"if I could see I would beat you all" he tells Robin. He suddenly sees the blurred figure of Raven "Who is that?"

"I'm Raven" She replied waving slightly

"She's a tag-a-long" Robin tells him

:Scene Five: Speedy Solo and Cyborg 3PO:

"I believe they think I am some kind of God" Cyborg tell Speedy solo.

"Well why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of here?" Speedy asks sounding quite annoyed.

"Well…you know, I think I like being treated like this…Yo! Loyal followers! I am your god! Get me a burger!" He sits down in a thrown that just happens to be there. Speedy smacks his forehead.

"Cyborg this is not the time for fooling around" he scolded.

"How dare you talk to your god like that!" Cyborg said smacking Speedy. Speedy gets up and starts beating Cyborg with a wooden stick he somehow obtained.

"Cyborg…get…us…out…of…here!" Screamed Speedy through beating Cyborg very hardly.

"Yo! Man! Knock it off! That hurts!" Cyborg says trying to get Speedy off of him. Speedy finally stops his little fit of rage.

"Get us out of here!" he demanded.

"fine!" Cyborg replied. He gets up out of his thrown and looks at the his followers. "Alright listen up you little freaks, I am not your freaking god! Now let us pass or I'm gonna kick each and every one of y'all asses!" The followers mutter something sounding disappointed and walked away.

:Scene Six: Robin Skywalker and Beast Boy Yoda:

"Beast Boy, is Slade Vader my father..?" Robin asked

"Rest I need, yes, rest" Replied the sick Beast Boy

"Beast Boy, I need to know!" Replied Robin

"Dammit kid! Did you not _hear _me! I said I need some god damn rest! Now shut up and let me sleep!" Beast Yoda replies. Robin Skywalker steps back a little. Then Yoda spots Raven.

"Who is she?" he asks sitting up.

"I'm Raven" replies Raven crossing her arms. "Nevermind me, I'm a tag-a-long" Robin scratches his head and turns back to Beast Yoda.

"So…yeah, is he my father?"

"YES DAMMIT HE'S YOUR FATHER NOW LET ME SLEEP!"

Scene Seven: Fight Between Robin Skywalker and Slade Vader 

"You can not hide forever, Robin" Slade tells him "Give yourself over to the dark side"

"No, you can't make me, nah nah nah nah nah" Robin says in a little childish voice.

"Robin I AM YOUR FATHER!" Slade suddenly reveals as he ignites his light saber.

"Uhh…I know, Yoda told me in the last scene"

"Dammit" Said Slade "Well, what _don't _you know?" Robin Skywalker pauses for a minutes.

"Well, would I know what I don't now if I don't know it?" he asked. Slade looks from side-to-side.

"Well…no…but – HEY!" Suddenly Robin comes charging at him with his Light Saber and stabs him through the arm.

"Search your feelings, Father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate" Robin pleaded him as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now" Slade Vader replies.

"Sweet, I guess I get to kill you now!" said Robin stabbing him through the chest "HA HA HAH HA!"

Slade Vader drops to the ground barely alive, and with his last few breaths he says:

"help me take off my mask Robin" he says through ragged breathes. Robin narrows his eyes in confusion.

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"_Because_" said Slade "This is the part where you go "But you'll die" and I make a speech about how we can't stop that, and say all the mumbo jumbo about wanting to see you with my own eyes again, and crap, now take of the fucking mask or I'll kill Starfire!" Robin sighs and kneels down by Slade Vader and takes off the mask.

"Happy now?" he says getting back up.

"yes, yes thank you, now you have to tell me your not going to leave me"

"But I am going to leave you" replies Robin. Slade Vader suddenly catches sight of Raven leaning against the wall reading. He sits up.

"Who is that?" he asks.

"I'M RAVEN DAMMIT!" She replies chucking his book at him, it hits him in the head and kills him. All the rest of the Titans/Star Wars Characters come in.

"Raven! You're a hero!" remarks Starfire

"Way to go! Ray!" Cyborg says pumping his feets.

"SWEET" Said Raven sarcastically "Can we go home now?"

Lol, hope you liked it, R&R. No flames please.


End file.
